Minecraftia (Union)
Minecraftia is the capital world of the Minecraftian Union and homeworld of the human race. Physical Description Topography and Climate Like Earth in the Milky Way galaxy, Minecraftia has multiple climates, such as desert, rainforest, tundra, grassland, and many others. There are multiple mountain ranges across the world. Continents There are 4 major continents on Minecraftia, 2 of which are owned by the Union. Teslen Teslen was the very continent that Minecraftia's first human population settled on and colonized, prior to spreading out to the rest of the world. Currently, it serves as the location of the Union's capital city, Minecraftia City, and is home to over 3 billion people. Jiafor The continent of Jiafor was where the first technologically advanced nation of Manufactus was located prior to the formation of the United Human Government. It was also the location for the UHG's capital, Kohchester, prior to the evacuation of Minecraftia. Kohchester was later completely destroyed in 15,483 AS during the nuclear bombardment of Minecraftia. Ikira A completely lawless continent, it remains completely untouched by the Union. Despite this, humans have managed to make a life there. Ikira is home to the myriad ports and cities populated by criminals, smugglers, bounty hunters, mercenaries, and galactic scum. It is also home to the vicious Tao Tei species. Estuan Contrary to Ikira, Estuan is not lawless, but still not affiliated with the Union. It is instead ruled by a separate nation known only as the Fire Nation, who hold a grudge against the people of the world and wish to dominate Minecraftia. Despite their population having special fire-based abilities, their industry, while efficient, cannot compete against the advanced technology of the Union or any other human government. History Creation Minecraftia was created from combined dust and rocks at least a billion years prior to the Notch-Herobrine War. The planet was geographically unstable, with multiple volcanoes, much lava, and little water. Despite this, some forms of life, such as Zombie Pigmen, Magma Cubes, Ghasts, and Blazes managed to thrive on this world. At this time, the planet was in a very similar state to the highly volatile dimension known as the Nether. As millions of years passed, asteroid impact was reduced, and many volcanoes began to bring water and air to the surface. Icy asteroids brought much of the oceans to the planet. Many alien races attempted to colonize the cooling world, but the colonization attempts had failed. However, many of the plants brought to the planet from various worlds managed to thrive and grow, and within a few million years, the planet began to become hospitable, allowing for many mobs to evolve and populate. Arrival of Humanity In 2 million BS, a thousand humans were taken from the Milky Way galaxy, and brought to Minecraftia by unknown means. Upon arrival, the humans began to populate the continent they landed on, and formed multiple small factions. The First War In 24 BS, Herobrine began gathering entire armies of mobs. He tried to sway many human civilizations to his cause. However, some of them resisted and rallied under Notch's banner. Many of the humans under Herobrine's command either died or defected, yet the war left the human population in the tens of thousands. Despite their low numbers, they managed to defeat Herobrine, at least for the time being. Some humans would use their resources to build industrial technology. Notch-Herobrine War As Herobrine's return brought many continental conflicts, humanity began spreading to various places around the world. A large portion of humanity, at least 700 thousand people, sided with Notch's faction, the United Human Government. The rest either sided with Herobrine or formed independent civilizations of their own, many of which would not survive the war. The UHG managed to create technology that ran on clean energy, mostly redstone, though nuclear energy would also be used. In 4,750 AS, the UHG sent 300 volunteers to colonize Mars. After a few centuries of terraforming and mass immigration, the mission was a success. Humanity would later terraform a majority of the Jovian moons, setting up living spaces and fleet stations around the Sol system. Many of Herobrine's forces remained on Minecraftia, attacking UHG outposts and military camps. As the war progressed, many of the smaller civilizations turned to the UHG for protection. Notch provided them with their new advanced technology. However, one particular human, named Severin Gion, gave some of this technology to Herobrine, allowing the mobs to build their own ships and advanced weapons. At some point before 8000 AS, Minecraftia had to be fully evacuated due to a rising mob population. The hostile mobs proved a major threat to Minecraftia's billions. The UHG moved their capital to Mars, though a majority of Minecraftia's people would migrate to the Jovian and Saturnian moons. Minecraftia was inhabited by mobs for the next few millennia, though a few small human settlements managed to survive. Over the next few thousands of years, humanity would develop slipspace technology, and colonize distant star systems. Most of these worlds rebelled and broke away from their corrupt government. One of these worlds, Hexis Prime, would become the capital world of the Minecraftian Confederacy. Most of these rebellious planets were reclaimed by the UHG a few centuries following. In 15,483 AS, the 3 major human factions merged into the powerful Minecraftian Union. It was at this time that humanity chose to reclaim their homeworld. Minecraftia had to be cleansed of its feral mob populations, and therefore its surface had to be purified. The only aspect of the planet's ecosystem that remained intact were its oceans. Luckily, many of Minecraftia's native plant and animal species had managed to thrive on other worlds, and the planet was quickly restored in a few centuries. Minecraftia currently serves as the capital world of the Minecraftian Union, governing its various colonies and outposts from Minecraftia City. GalleryCategory:PlanetsCategory:Places Sci-Fi City.jpg|Minecraftia City Minecraftia City.jpg|Another view of the Union's capital city UHG Earth City pre-Evacuation.jpg|An overpopulated city prior to the evacuation Minecraftia pre-evacuation.png|A local PDF unit views an overpopulated city on Minecraftia, sometime prior to the evacuation Minecraftia Map.jpg|Continents (clockwise from top right): Jiafor, Ikira, Estuan, Teslen Minecraftia Map (marked).jpg|A detailed faction map of Minecraftia (Fire Nation marked by red, Union marked by teal, and lawless territory marked by grey) Category:Worlds Category:Union Canon Category:Minecraftian Union Planets